


尊出【誘受三十題】

by AshuraXuan



Series: 小段子/Drabbles in Chinese [6]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Chinese Language, Drabbles, M/M, Suoh Mikoto is still alive
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 09:11:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10613790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshuraXuan/pseuds/AshuraXuan
Summary: 不是新文，只是從LOFTER搬運過來的舊文。Not a new work, just import it from my LOFTER account.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 不是新文，只是從LOFTER搬運過來的舊文。  
> Not a new work, just import it from my LOFTER account.

【次數限制】

在出雲體內盡情釋放之後，尊直接倒在身下的出雲身上，引來對方的哀號。「尊，你很重」出雲試著從對方身下鑽出，沒想到磨蹭的舉動卻引來身上男人的一聲低吼。感覺自己體內那不屬於自己的部分再次脹大，出雲的臉變綠了，動作也變得激烈起來。「尊，我說過只做一次罷了」「是你引誘我的好嗎」

 

【密室逃生】

「怎麼辦吶，尊？我們被人暗算關在密室了」出雲嘴上這麼說，表情卻是一貫的從容淡定。尊不屑地笑了笑，他從椅子上站起來，把出雲攔腰抱在懷裡。「那就讓他們知道這麼做會有什麼下場吧」兩人開始接吻，火焰也頓時從兩人身上竄出，不一會兒就把所謂的「密室」給燒的灰也不剩了。

 

【毛絨玩具】

酒吧二樓房間的床上，大獅子正抱著他的玩具。「尊，你玩夠了沒？快放開我」尊不但不放手，還把穿著布偶裝的對方抱得更緊。「還不夠，軟軟的很舒服」「這麼喜歡香軟在懷不如我買一只泰迪熊給你」「才不要，只有我懷中這只才好玩」說完便把手往私處伸去，引來對方一陣驚呼。「尊——」

 

【誤解外遇】

「十束」「什麼事喔，KING？」「你會不會覺得草薙最近的打扮穿著都很用心？」「草薙哥他，會不會在外面有女人了呢？」女人？尊一貫的無表情似乎有點崩壞。看到尊的反應，十束忍不住笑了。草薙哥那是女為悅己者容吧，而且他想討好的對象從頭到尾就只有KING吧…吃味的KING好可愛

 

【索要親吻】

「糟糕！KING回來了」尊一踏入酒吧，出雲便對他迎面撲來。「尊，我要你吻我」尊捂住出雲逐漸靠近的臉，望向十束。「怎麼回事？」「嘛草薙哥一直以來壓力都太大了，所以應該給他好好發洩的機會」聞到出雲身上的酒味，尊皺了皺眉，他把出雲扛在肩上，對十束說「明早出雲醒來你就死定了」

 

【禁慾時期】

由於之前尊破了出雲所定下的規矩，硬是要了他一次又一次，使得當晚酒吧被迫臨時歇業，出雲為此氣炸了，并下達了一個月都不准碰他的新規則。可惜尊並不是那麼聽話的角色，新規則剛實踐沒三天他又開始在出雲耳邊甜言蜜語了。「出雲…」「滾」「你只說了不可以碰你，但你沒說不可以叫你名字」


End file.
